Captain America's Shield
In Earth-Vampire Avengers, Cap/The Vampire King's shield has no blue in it whatsoever. In Earth-94831, Cap was killed while fighting Sentinels over the murder of the X-Men. His shield has a huge piece missing. In Earth-4400, Cap was killed attempting to prevent Hyperion from taking over his planet. His shield is cracked. In Earth-4162, Cap is a little more commando, and his shield seems to reflect that. The reality this razor-pointed shield came from is unknown, it was found impaled in Maverick. In Earth-10011, Cap is corrupted by the unseen "many-angled ones", and his shield seems to reflect that. In Earth-5692, Cap is the Game's reigning gladiatorial champion and the Skrulls love him, his shield seems to reflect Skrull technology in appearance. In Earth-37072, Cap is effected by Kulan Gath's Master Spell, his shield seems to reflect the Dark Ages-like setting. In Earth-398, Cap is altered by Morgan Le Fay's reality distortion wave, his shield seems to reflect the medieval-like setting. In Earth-1519, Cap hails from a reality where the Aztecs had never been conquered, his shield seems to reflect this. In Earth-21050, Cap's shield is black instead of blue. In Earth-1610, Cap's shield is made of Adamantium. In Earth-2189, Cap's shield is chipped from conflict with Namora, because he stood in the way of her plans. In Earth-5113, Cap's shield is corrupted by Dormammu, with jagged spikes around the shield's rim. In Earth-717, Cap's shield is in fact the Shield of We-Pi-Ahk which, when thrown, transformed into a manifestation of the Eagle Chief. | CurrentOwner = Bucky Barnes | PreviousOwners = Steve Rogers | Notes = * Originally, Marvel decided to discontinue use of Captain America's traditionally-shaped shield after rival comic book publisher MLJ (now Archie Comics) complained that the design was too similar to that of their own patriotic hero, "the Shield." It was at that point that they first switched to the discus-shaped shield. No explanation was given at the time. * Rogers' indestructible shield has often been referred to as being an adamantium-vibranium alloy. This is a result of an erroneous entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe entry on Captain America (though it was accurately described in the adamantium entry), which propagated into future stories. The error was corrected in Captain America 303 (March 1985), which established that the shield is made of vibranium and steel. * In the 1960's and 70's, writers of Captain America and the Avengers pondered the true nature of Cap's indestructible shield. Some credit on the canon for the shield must be given to letter writer 'Fred Janssen'. In the letters page of Captain America #145, he details a theory that the Shield is based upon Vibranium, Adamantium, and the work of Myron McClain. Although other ideas proposed by Janssen are not upheld, the genesis of this letter provided Marvel creators a basis for defining Cap's Shield. | Trivia = *On the late night television show "The Colbert Report", Stephen Colbert has Captain America's Shield hanging on the wall of the set. | Links = References * Wikipedia contributors, "Captain America's shield," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Captain_America%27s_shield&oldid=96290840 (accessed January 1, 2007). Related Articles * Captain America * Adamantium * Vibranium * Lionheart }} Category:Weapons Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America